


Hot Dog Romance

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [18]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Hot Dog Romance

You were walking home from your English class that afternoon but it was pouring rain and the thunder was so loud you could barely hear yourself think. As you passed by a few shops you saw very few people outside, most people were driving home. Also, almost every shop was closed. You saw one person though, well, you thought it was person, then again they were shaped like a giant hot dog. You walked straight forward hoping that it was a sign from a shop and they weren’t closed yet, you did not feel like being in the rain anymore. As you got closer you saw that the hot dog had legs and arms.  _Thank goodness, a person._ You could hear them yelling, “hot dogs! It’s cold outside so how about a HOT dog!” You couldn’t believe they’d actually have a mascot outside in this weather.

You walked up to the large wiener and tapped on his arm, “hi, are you guys open?”

It turned around and you saw a very attractive guy with black hair smile, “yes! We are! You should go inside, it’s pretty bad out here!”

You laughed, “well, this is the only place open so I really don’t have an option.”

He hurried behind you and cheered, “hah! I got five people inside, I don’t have to stand out here anymore!” You quietly walked over to the counter and ordered yourself a soda but that was it. You saw him walk up to an older man, you assumed was his boss, and have a small argument. “But you said I could go home after I got five people! The weather is awful, hardly anyone is out there!"The man looked at him and shook his head, "no, I said you could take a break, the rain is supposed to let up in half an hour. I’m not going to help you back into that costume so just stay in it until you’re completely done for the day.” the young man nodded, slumped over to a booth, and pouted.

You decided to buy another soda and walked over to him, “here, you look like you could use the caffeine.”

He gave you a weak smile and lifted up the cup, “cheers”, and took a big swig.

You sat across from him and figured it wouldn’t hurt to make conversation, “what’s your name?”

He unwrapped the tip of a straw and blew the paper at you, “Michael, Mikey, Mike, heck, you could call me Michelle, still less embarrassing than this giant costume. I look like a dong. What’s your name?”

You laughed and took a sip of you soda, “y/n, but I prefer Thor, god of thunder.”

Michael laughed, “well, god of thunder, do me a favor and make it last, that way I won’t have to go out for the rest of my shift.”

You raised an eyebrow, “that bad huh?”

He gave you a half grin, “well also, the longer the rain lasts, the longer you stay.”

You laughed and rolled your eyes, “hit on by the giant dong, my dream come true.”

He grinned, “Glad to hear it. I can hit on you anytime. Just call 1-800-long dong!”

You couldn’t help but keep flirting back, he was just so cute and funny. But an hour later the rain stopped, and he had to go back outside. Not to mention you had to get back to your dorm before your roommate started to worry. You figured you’d see him again so you left without asking for his number. However, you were too distracted to notice that you left your notebook.

The next day you sent your roommate to get your book for you since you had classes all day. She walked into the shop and stopped Michael, “hi, sorry, a friend of mine left her notebook here yesterday and she really needs it.”

He smiled and went behind the counter, pulled out his backpack, and handed her the book, “you’re a friend of y/n?”

She put the book in her tote, “yeah, we’re really good friends. I wasn’t sure I’d like living with an assigned roommate in a small dorm, but y/n makes it pretty easy.”

Michael froze and looked at her, “dorm? As in you both go to college?”

She smiled as she walked out the door, “yeah, we go to the University just a few blocks down, speaking of which, I’m going to be late to class!”

With that, she was gone. Michael walked outside and held the sign but he wasn’t paying attention to what he was doing. _She’s in college?_   _Oh she must have thought I was an idiot for flirting with her. She’s educated and intelligent and I’m a drop out, oh great. I knew I should’ve looked inside that notebook, I thought it was a diary or something!_ He went home that night embarrassed at the fact that he actually thought he had a shot with you.

The next day you showed up walked up to the shop, excited to see Michael again, but he had his headphones in and seemed lost in his own thoughts. You figured he probably needed some time to himself so you kept walking. What you didn’t know was that he had been waiting for you all day, but when he saw you he remembered he wasn’t good enough for you, so he pretended he couldn’t hear you.

It was Friday and you weren’t sure if he was working, but you figured it couldn’t hurt to go see him. Maybe if he wasn’t busy, you could ask him out, it was a terrifying thought but you were ready. You walked up to the shop and sure enough, Mr. Long Dong was standing there awkwardly spinning his sign. But as you got closer he walked inside, and when you went inside, he had disappeared. You sat down at the booth the two of you had sat in days before and waited to see if he was going to reappear. When he finally came out from the back, he had taken off the hot dog costume and was ready to go home.

You waved at him, “Mikey! Hey! Over here!”

He walked towards you slowly and slid into the booth, “oh, hey y/n, what’re you doing here?”

You laughed, “I’m here to see you, I figured we had a lot of fun talking the other day so maybe we could hang out or something.”

He looked down and twiddled his thumbs, “No thanks.”

You were so disappointed but you thought maybe there was a reason why, “oh, are you busy?”

Michael glanced around the room, “nope.”

Your heart sank and you tried to hold it together, “oh, you just seemed really flirty the other day.”

He sat back and sighed, “I have this thing where I don’t go on pity dates. You don’t need to pretend to be into me.”

“Pity date?” you were shocked to hear that he thought you pitied him, “Michael, I am into you.”

He scoffed, “right, a girl in college is into a guy who dances around in a hot dog costume for money.”

“I don’t care that you wear a hot dog costume.”

His eyes darted up and he smiled, “really? But you’re so -”

You cut him off, “So you dance in a hot dog costume, that’s not all you are. I’ve never met someone I have so much in common with, why should I care that you dress like a dong for a job? I used to be the lady at Walmart who hands out free samples, that was bad.”

Michael was grinning ear to ear, “so you actually like me?”

You threw your hands up in the air, “yes! I LIKE YOU MICHAEL.”

He slid out of the booth and held out his hand, “well in that case, I would like that date now!”


End file.
